Naru: The Pariabotic Guy
by Dom2040
Summary: (Set in the Modern World)(Loosely based on a Manga series) Naruto is twenty something year old Carpenter/Martial Arts instructor with a normal life, who gains the ability to possess people in a unique way, when he injured his head. Now, He is thrown into an unexpected roller coaster ride which includes the government, the CIA, and all sorts of ridiculousness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **AN: Hello guys, I've been really thinking and planning this story for sometime now and here it is. The story is loosely based on a manga called" Para: The Pariabotic Guy" which was about a guy who hits head and gains the ability to possess people, mostly girls in that category, and of course He is thrown into the roller coaster ride of his life.**

 **I really Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Expect some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Pariabotic**

 **"Nothing But a Hard days work**!"

It was all sweat and hard work for a certain 23 year old martial arts Instructor and part-time carpenter, Naruto Uzumaki, who was on his usual day helping out the construction of a small house somewhere in a residential area, in the city of Okayama, Japan. He was a very simple guy with a dream of achieving his goals in life.

It was a quiet saturday noon when the blonde young man finished a session with his students and after that he headed straight for his second job which was carpenter, finishing the construction of a small house. He was almost done into his current work of hammering nails into the certain part of the house.

Every single nail into the wood mean't that he was almost reaching his goal of finally having his lunch, so he decided to do it more faster in hopes of finishing it early, after awhile, He finally managed to do it.

The blonde then placed the hammer back into the box as he stood up and wiped out the sweat from his forehead. He gave a smile as he can now finally eat his lunch.

 _ **"Naruto-Kun!**_ "

At the same time, a sweet female voice called him from behind. It was all too familiar.

Naruto then immediately turned around to face a person that he considered the loved of his life, it was none other than his lavender haired girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga. She donned a simple light pink t-shirt and a long skirt and She was indeed the prettiest person he had met in his entire life.

"Hinata-chan!" He greeted with a wide grinned on his face as he greeted the lavender haired girl with open arms.

Hinata gave a smile, as she kissed the blonde's cheek.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked, as he drank his bottled water.

"Well, I'm just here to check up on you, Naruto-Kun! and I also brought you some goodies." She explained as she brought out a plastic bag that contained good number of fruits inside.

"Woah, I guess that's a big bag! Dattebayo!" He commented as he examined the plastic bag of good fruits.

As for Hinata, She just smiled, she just really want her boyfriend to be happy and of course, what would be a good time to have lunch with him right now.

* * *

"Man, I'm so full Dattebayo!"

Naruto exclaimed as He rested his head on the trunk of a nearby tree. It was a good thing that their lunch came out as some kind of a picnic because of Hinata, bringing a large cloth that would be enough for two people to fit.

Lunch time also ended that quick as how the blonde was a very fast eater contrast to the lavender haired young woman, who often takes her time to eat her meal.

It was still a very sunny day as the two rested themselves under the shade of the tree. Naruto had check the time to discover that He still has enough time left for him to engage a conversation with her.

"So what are your plans to today, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he enjoyed the breeze of the wind.

Hinata smiled." Well, I got a girl's night out with Sakura and the rest, I think we'll be playing bowling and of course getting myself a haircut before all that." She explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding." Well I agree with you on the haircut, your hair is pretty much surpassing your waistline." He said. He pointed out that his girlfriend's hair was so long that it had already reached her waist line, that is why he is strongly agreeing on the haircut part.

Hinata only smiled. She told the blonde that she was planning to cut her hair similar to those of her certain pinked haired friend named, Sakura Haruno, who had a very nice but tomboyish hairstyle.

"Although, you should really keep the bangs, it really suits you!" Naruto added.

"Yeah I will, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and smiled.

* * *

As time passed by, the conversation continued strong, When Hinata asked about her boyfriend's plans for today, He simply told her that He would really liked to go with her on that bowling game, since He also loves the sport. Even though it was a girl's night out, He wanted to go with her and act as a bodyguard to any idiots who dared to take advantage of her.

Hinata was really a beautiful person, Many guys would have their hearts raised by just seeing her. It also paved the way for perverts, who have those naughty and itchy eyes, roaming around the streets at night.

As for Hinata, She agreed with her boyfriend, but on the condition that He would just not make himself too much visible around the girls since this was a female night out.

Naruto was very much happy to hear that, after this whole construction thing, He might as well head home and prepare himself for tonight's bodyguard duty.

As Lunch time was finally over, The blonde then stood up and headed to the construction site to finish the rest of the days work. He was not alone as there were also his fellow co-workers in charged of other task.

Although, before that He gave his girlfriend a kiss in the cheek." Well, Duty calls! I guess I will see you around in awhile!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata giggled, as she was about to open her mouth and reply, something unexpected interrupted her from doing it and she felt a presence from behind.

 **"Hey Naruto!"** An arrogant voice yelled out the blonde's name.

Both turned around to face a group of guys, about the same age as them.

They were being led by Suzuki, a black haired young man whose hair was styled like one of those yankees from America, he donned a leather jacket, with a white T-shirt inside and blue jeans.

"What are you doing here, Suzuki?" Naruto, who was in serious mode, asked as the atmosphere suddenly changed.

The man just gave an arrogant grinned." Well, you know why we are here, We just want to check you up and your girlfriend here." He said as he gave a winked.

Hinata secretly gave a face of digusts, She wondered on why there were a group of idiotic and perverted people here right now, they looked like they were about to ransacked everything and what were they also talking about?

The man gave a smile again. "I just want to tell you on how I am thankful we are for you to help us out on that fight." Suzuki said as his mood suddenly changed from threatening to friendly.

Naruto then grinned as he shook hands with the man, Suzuki was an old friend of the blonde and a fellow tournament street fighting buddy. He was just here to basically say Hi or Hello.

"Hey, Hinata! I guess you haven't met Suzuki, He is a good old friend of mine!" Naruto explained to a very confused Hinata.

"Oh." Hinata was loss for words. She really didn't expected this, She also took note of how the other group members were revealed to be actually polite contrast to the common gangster attitude of most yankee groups. Looks like she judged to early.

* * *

After meeting the rest of the gang, Hinata gave a big sighed of relief, She really thought that those were gonna beat her boyfriend up and she was really worried about that. If she could only learn her boyfriend's fighting skills then she could finally defend herself when danger strikes back.

Naruto immediately noticed the Hyuuga's concerned face." Is something wrong, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

Hinata just smiled and shook her head." Yup, I'm fine, I guess you should go back to your work, You don't wanna finish it late." She said.

A bewildered Naruto raised both eye brows." Uhmm, Okay? I guess I will see you around later then." The blonde then said as he headed back to his work.

Hinata smiled yet again as she watched the blonde heading back to the site. She also thought everything was over, but in truth it still wasn't.

A few moments later, she felt a presence speeding up from behind, as she turned around, she saw which appears to be a soccer ball heading straight to towards her. Hinata just stood there and froze by shocked at that moment, she really didn't knew what to do, she could only stare at the soccer ball heading directly towards her face.

 **"Hinata-chan, watch out!"**

It was also at the same time when Naruto turned around only to see what hass forthcoming. He immediately dashed towards her girlfriend in a goal to save her. When He reached her in a nick of time, He quickly pushed her away and took over her spot.

Hinata landed on the ground as she was suddenly pushed by a certain someone. When she looked up she saw that it was the blonde that pushed her away to avoid getting hit.

As for Naruto, the soccer ball immediately hit him in the face so hard that it sent him flying to a distance. The blonde tried to regain his balance but it was too late, He landed on the ground and along the way, His head hit a random rock.

Hinata widened her eyes in shocked as she immediately rushed towards her boy friend." Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the rest of the blonde's co-workers also rushed to him, one of them also had called and alert the ambulance.

As a small crowd of workers gathered around, they did their best to help the blonde. One of them checked his pulse which turned out to be other checked his head to see if there is any blood but luckily there wasn't.

As for Hinata, she then noticed two young boys heading straight towards their direction. In fact, they were the ones that were very much responsible for kicking the ball which accidentally hit the blonde in the head.

"We're really sorry! We didn't mean to hurt him." The first boy explained and apologized.

" We are just playing a game and I accidentally kicked the ball so hard." The second boy explained, that it was all an accident.

Hinata could only sighed, since they were just young kids, she had no choice but to let this passed. She was a forgiving person, but before they leave, she'd make sure that she will give them a very good scolding.

"We are really sorry about that miss." The first boy said.

"We promised, we won't do it again." The second boy said.

After awhile, the two boys finally left with their soccer ball. All of the ordeal was over and now that Hinata can now solely focused on her boyfriend as she stayed by his side.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she comforted her boyfriend.

As for Naruto, He was not really fully unconscious, but still he kept seeing hallucinations and began to get dizzy, He really didn't knew what to right now but he gave a smile as he enjoyed the imaginary stars hovering around his head.

* * *

 **(LATER ON)**

The day continued on as the sun's peak passed, as the afternoon finally arrived. Somewhere in the city, a residential area was located, and somewhere in that residential area, a certain large and simple house stood, the house where Hinata and family resided in.

After his initial checked up at the hospital, the blonde was finally discharged and sent home that very same day. According to the doctor, his head was fine, there were no serious damaged to his brain or whatsoever but he sustained a bruised which was all bandaged up. Now He looked like as if he was wearing a white bandanna.

The doctor also advised him to take a couple of days rest his head so that he won't suffer any headaches or migraines and also prescribed him the necessary medicine that he needed to take.

Naruto laid down like a leaf on his respective bed. He was really exhausted the whole day and He was glad to be laying down on a very soft and comfortable bed which was his girl friend's own bed.

"Man, my head still hurts, Dattebayo."

The blonde commented as he darted his eyes around his room. He stopped moving eyes when he saw Hinata and her young short brown haired sister, Hanabi who were observing him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted, He was just trying to make himself happy to stay away from his small headaches that he was experiencing right now.

"You're gonna be fine Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she attempted her best to comfort her boyfriend.

"It just me? or You always get yourself into trouble Naruto?" Hanabi said as she raised an eyebrow. She was quite busy with doing her schoolwork when she got a call from her big sister asking her to helped out the blonde for awhile and provide him a place to rest for awhile.

Naruto gave a small grin." Yeah, I know Hanabi, I think I really should take rest from the adventure for awhile." He chuckled.

Hanabi just sighed." Well, I'm glad about it, but for now, get yourself better." She said as she then proceeded to head back outside but before that she turned to her big sister.

"By the way the big sis, I'll be making dinner for awhile, have fun." Hanabi said with less enthusiasm in her tone of voice as she left the room and closed the door.

* * *

All that was left the couple themselves. Quietness took charged once again, as Naruto took a deep breath to relax himself further more." Man, I'm so beat up." He said.

He then darted his eyes towards his girlfriend who was still by his side. Naruto took the small time to observed the lavender haired beauty from head to toe. Thoughts were running around his mind at the same time, He tjoight about how his life would not be complete if she weren't here by his side.

She was like the pain reliever or happy medicine for him, and not some medicine given by a doctor. He really wanted to have fun with her and stay low from the adventure.

As for Hinata, She cared for her the blonde, she really do. But she was a little bit more concerned on how she would defend herself when trouble comes and she's all alone. She wanted to learn more from him on how self-defense works.

Although Sadly, Her boyfriend was vwry much sideline for the next several days. If there was only a way for him to recover fast and teach her the art of self-defense. If only she could have his spirit and soul then she could understand more on how to be very much be like him. If He only could share his soul with her then she can finally learn what she wanted to learn.

Although, She had to go to that girl's night out later on, and it was gonna be fun. She was currently checking her phone and keeping in touch and updated with the group.

As for Naruto, He was looking for away for him to have a really good sleep. He really didn't want to stand up right now or go outside, doing something else. He just wanted only to sleep, and what would be a better way for a good night kiss from Hinata herself.

"Uhmm, Hinata-chan?" Naruto then spoke, breaking the quietness around the whole room.

Hinata then immediately turned to her beloved." Yes, Naruto-kun?" She asked. Is He alright now? Did he finally recovered from his injury?

Naruto took a deep breath as prepared to asked the girl for good kiss so that he can finally sleep." Uhmmm, is it okay? if you give me a good night kiss so that I can finally sleep?" He asked politely.

Hinata could only sighed, She raised an eyebrow in suspiciousness. It looks like the blonde wanted to have a little bit of fun before she goes." Do you mean't that you want to do it at this time?" She asked. She didn't really want to be later later on.

Naruto gave a tired sighed." Does not what I mean't! It's just one kiss that's all Hinata-chan." He tried explaining the best way possible. He really didn't want to cause any commotion and in fact, he was in his girlfriend's house. He was just a visitor.

For a few seconds, Hinata had that suspicious looked on her face before finally sighing and nodding. It was only just one kiss right?

"Okay, calm down Naruto-kun." Hinata added as she placed her phone down and leaned closer to the blonde to give him a kiss.

At the same time, Naruto slightly stood rose up and not too long, their lips finally made contact. Although, it did not go as planned as the kiss became longer and soon it turned into something more of a couple or lover's kiss.

Thus, it was all automatic as both of them were taken into the game, Naruto was into it and so as Hinata, this was gonna turn into a full blown sexual fun.

* * *

Naruto was having the time of his life. He felt as if he was finally in heaven, He was having fun, "Legit Fun" courtesy of his beautiful girlfriend. He just didn't when this fun will finally come to an end but for the meantime, he was really going enjoy it.

As Time passed by, the fun finally reached its climax as both couple were on the verge of sharing their own spirit and energy.

Naruto felt as if his world was turning upside down, He also felt as if his spirit is being taken out from him. He then darted his eyes to his girlfriend who he was hugging and under him, for a few moments his eyes met with hers.

As for Hinata, she was unexpectedly thrown into this situation but damn it was really good for her. She felt as if her boyfriend was entering her. Her eyes were very wide opened and reflected Naruto's staring face.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" Hinata moaned and then gave a smile. She was visibly blushing, her cheeks reddening.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto said on the other end.

As both were finally at the climax of their fun. Both were also losing consciousness, especially Hinata, who immediately closed her eyes with a smile.

For Naruto, he took one last looked at the lavender haired beauty before, losing his consciousness and falling on top of his girlfriend.

Apparently, He thought that all the mess was finally over, but unknown to his knowledge, Things were just getting started.

* * *

 **(MEANWHILE)**

Hanabi tiredly sighed, as she finally finished making dinner. She checked the time, and it was already late afternoon. She then observed her surroundings, which was an empty living room.

She then realized both of her parents and cousin were out of town or basically on vacation, which means that she and her big sister were the only ones in the house.

Her relationship with her big sister was in good terms, for Naruto, it was okay but she was thankful for him on protecting and taking care of her big sister.

Hanabi then sighed yet again. She her eyes darted towards her big sister's room and wondered about the two. They should be really out here in the dinner table.

"What was taking them so long?"

* * *

 **(BACK IN THE ROOM)**

"Urghhh, What happened dattebayo?"

Naruto thought and cringed as he finally regained his consciousness, after the fun just awhile ago, he felt really good but strangely heavy as he proceeded to rise up, although, when she opened his eyes, the first thing that he saw was nothing but darkness.

After a few moments of confusion, He finally realized on what he was seeing right now and feeling right now. It was a person, obviously male, who was on top of him and it looked and smelled really familiar, as if there was a second him that trampled him om the bed.

Naruto then used all his strenght as he pushed and removed the unconscious person on top of him, by the time he fully rose up, he found himself suddenly staring at a very familiar person.

"What the...!?" He spoke for the first time, but he noticed that his voiced was different, it was not his usual deep voice. It was somehow feminine-like yet deep.

"What the heck is going on!?" Naruto exclaimed in a very familiar voice, which sounded like his girlfriend's.

He found himself staring at his unconscious naked body laying down on the right side of the bed." T-That's Me!?" He stuttered as he tried to stand and get away from the bed.

He also felt heaviness on his chest as he looked down and saw two large lumps on attached on his chest, were obviously breast, but who's to begin with? He then touch and grabbed the two lumps and slowly caressed them.

"These things are soft Dattebayo!" He commented, It somehow felt strangely good when he does this.

He also looked further down to see that his junior was gone." Oh crap! No! Where is it!?" He exclaimed.

The panic and worry started to kicked in when he then darted his eyes towards a nearby mirror, He then saw a reflection of a sexy clotheless Hinata staring at him, which even more fueled his conclusions and doubts.

"Oh no, then that means!" He said as he then glanced back and forth from the mirror to his unconscious body on the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm inside Hinata-chan's body!?" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes were wide as an owl. He could 't believe that this was actually happening right now.

As He stared at the mirror, the reflection of his girl friend was also staring back at him. He then decided to make some facial expressions: Grinning, funny faces, and angry faces. He even pinched himself to if these was just a dream, but failed.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprised as he realized that all of these was actually true and not a dream." B-But How? How did I end up inside of her?" He asked. He also noticed that his voice was a combination of her deep masucline voice and her girlfriend's feminine voice.

Naruto then took the time, to observed his new body, He also tried groping and massaging the breast more as it really felt good and He even tried to move and explore downwards and got a hold of her girlfriend's most restricted and sensitive part of her body, which caused him to moan for a bit.

"Man, this is unbelievable yet fun! Dattebayo!" He commented as he embraced himself." It really feels great! Hinata-chan! " He added and gave a grin.

* * *

However, at the same time, the door suddenly opened to reveal Hanabi, who was going to check up on the situation right now.

"Hey guys, just to let ya know that dinner is ready so..." She trailed off when she laid sight on her big sister who was kind of naked and groping her boobs.

Confusion and puzzlement took over her. She left the room peacefully only to return and witness a very weird site in front of her.

Uhmmm, What the heck is going on here?" Hanabi, who tried her best to be calm, asked.

Meanwhile, Hinata(Naruto) just gave a a nervous grin and scratched the back of her head.

"How's going Hanabi! Uhmmm, I really don't what happened but I think I'm inside your big sister."

 **CHAPTER END**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading the chapter!**


End file.
